Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to compositions suitable for use in embolizing blood vessels. In particular, this invention is directed to embolizing compositions comprising an ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer, a biocompatible solvent and a water insoluble contrasting agent. The compositions of this invention find particular utility in embolizing blood vessels in, for example, the treatment of aneurysms and in ablating diseased tissues.